You and me till the wheels fall off
by Amorythewriter
Summary: Elizabeth Winchester is the only girl and the youngest of the Winchesters. Lizzie's mother also named Elizabeth had died shortly after giving birth. Her brothers Sam and Dean were left with their sister when she was nearly four after their father died. Now that she's 13 Sam and Dean are left with tying up the loose nots.


Chapter 2 ~ "A little messed up"

 **Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters of Sam and Dean. However, I do own Elizabeth and any other original character created by me.**

 **WARNING ~ Light cursing, I rated this story "T" because I'm not sure where the story is going so be prepared for the content. (mention of periods) I wasn't planning on it but one of my best friends asked if I would make this more of a girly story so if you don't like it don't read this chapter.**

 **Lizzie is short for Elizabeth so I don't have to spell it out over and over**

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy this new story ill try and update soon. I do not have a beta so please bare with me and if you would like to beta for me let me know. :o)

*Amory*

On with the read!

* * *

"Where did you put my Apple-Jacks, I can't find them." Lizzy Practically screamed through the bunker.

"In the short people cabinet." Sam yelled back from the library. Sam loved to tease both Lizzie and Dean for being shorter then him. To the point where one day he decided to designate a cabinet they could reach to them.

"Which one?" Lizzie screamed looking at both the cabinets closest to the ground.

"The one to the right, in the very back."

Ana opened the cabinet and reached in the back and her hand landed on the box "Thanks." She screamed back and grabbed a bowl and spoon from the other cabinet. Filling the bowl with Apple-Jacks and putting it away. She walked over to the fridge opening the door and grabbed the milk. Putting it away after she filled her bowl with cereal and milk. Slamming the door of the fridge shut and picking up her bowl. Shoveling a spoon of full of the cereal in her mouth.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Lizzie sat in her bed on her computer messaging some friends she had made before they had made the decision of doing homeschooling. When that option landed on the table she did not pass it off. Lizzie absolutely hated school because of how clueless the normal teenagers are. She never really imagined a life other than hunting. For some reason she kind of liked hating school it made her feel like a normal teenager somewhat. But still she was a Teenage girl (that happens to kill evil supernatural things that lurk in the dark part of your closet and have an Angel and you can't forget about the part where the king of Hell so happens to be besties with her brother Dean).

Finishing her last message to her friend Emma. Lizzie knew that shortly she was going to lose touch with her friends like she always dose. She knew what the cycle led to, at first you message each other all the time, daily, then every other day, then weekly, then monthly, and then one-day the messaging ends. But it was different, Emma didn't stop messaging her, they stayed close even though she didn't see her every day. What surprised Lizzie the most was that their bond grew and they became closer.

Her friendship with Emma made her realize her need for friends and her need to have someone other than her family to talk to (a girl). Emma filled that need she was her best friend and they could talk about everything together. Lizzie had told Emma what she did when she was working a case in her school. All Emma said was 'I knew it' and Lizzie was so happy. Emma understood everything she knew there was such things as monsters and understood that Lizzie fought them.

Lizzie let out a long sad sigh, and got up and grabbed her clothes and jumped in the warm shower. Lizzie needed to let out some emotion and the shower is where she lets all of the build-up just over flow. Lizzie just sat on the floor of the shower with her arms wrapped around her knees. Lizzie just let it out she cried for her mom, her dad, her life, and all her pain. Hot tears streaming down her face being washed away by the warm water. Lizzie didn't cry very often but when she did she would cry a lot knowing she wasn't going to allow herself to cry anytime soon. She sat there rocking herself back and forth for a good ten minutes. Hunger deciding for her, she got up and washed so she could get out.

Drying her hair and braiding it, after she had gotten dressed in her pajama pants and a white tank-top. She cleaned up her bathroom, Lizzie liked having her own bathroom because everyone couldn't just snoop through her stuff and they had to enter her room to get to it.

She walked out of the bathroom throwing her used towel and dirty clothes in her hamper beside the bathroom door. Lizzie waited for her eyes and cheeks to lose its redness. Looking in her mirror to make sure her brothers wouldn't know she had been crying. Then headed to the kitchen for dinner.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When she reached the kitchen, she saw Sam and Dean cooking dinner. "Hey, Squirt you hungry?" Dean called over his shoulder while stirring the pasta.

"Yeah, whatcha cooking?" Lizzie smiled at her brothers wide, she loved to see the domesticated part of her brothers. (It made her feel kind of like she was in a normal family).

"Spaghetti." Sam answered for Dean as he found the drainer letting out an "Ah ha." Proud of himself for finding it in all the pots, pans, ins, and outs.

"Nice." Lizzie said as she walked over to help them finish up.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Oh my god, I'm so stuffed right now." Lizzie rubbed her bare stomach and let out a huff.

"Me too." Sam said as he gathered their plates and walked over to the sink and placed them in it.

"I'll third that" Dean called out, after Sam.

"Ima go do something or go to bed good night." Lizzie said to her brothers as she got up from the table.

"Alright, night." Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

Lizzie walked back to her bedroom.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Oh my god, Emma your fucking crazy." Lizzie said to her computer she had been facetiming Emma for over an hour now.

"I know, but legit he was so fucking hot." Emma said in a high-pitched tone.

"I swear as long as Sam and Dean are around I'm never even gonna get my first kiss."

"Then you have to bend the rules a bit, Hell I bet there's a cute boy hunter your age around here somewhere."

"You know what you're right, I have to find me a man's."

"You go girl!"

"Plus, the guys will have to except that I'm not a little girl someday."

"True."

"Hey, it's getting late I'm gonna go to bed goodnight."

"Good night, Love you bestie"

"Love you too bestie." Lizzie ended the facetime and put her computer away. Turning over she flipped her side table light off. Letting complete darkness take over as she fell asleep.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Rise and shine" Dean banged on the door. "Wake up" Dean opened the door "I'm coming in."

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked as she sat up from her bed rubbing her eyes.

"Were headed out, Sam and I found a gold mine of cases in the general same area" Dean said as he sat on the edge of her bed "Pack enough were going to be gone for at least over a month."

"Oh, I'll be ready in like thirty minutes." Lizzie stood up and walked over to her dresser.

"I'll leave you to it." Dean got up and left.

Lizzie pulled out her big suit case and stuffed it full of clothes and put her computer on top so it was safe. She grabbed her backpack and put inside a book she wrote in. All she packed in her backpack was Sunglasses, her bathroom bag with her soaps, a mini med kit, a small little box with a lock, some money she had saved up that her brothers don't know about (she had probably a little over $200), and her secret candy stash. She got dressed and grabbed her bags to head out but realized she had forgotten two very important things. Her pads and some Midol because her period was coming up and there was no way she was letting her brothers know she had her period. Lizzie had her period since she was twelve but didn't tell her brothers because she didn't really think it was a big deal plus she saved them both from the awkward conversation. Dean was completely clueless so she didn't really have to worry about him. Sam was a little more 'educated' if you will so she just had to tip toe around him but other than that neither of them suspected. Running in her bathroom she grabbed the box and the bottle and shoved them in the bottom of her bag.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"So, where we headed to?" Lizzie asked from the back seat of the Impala.

"Big Timber Montana" Sam answered Lizzie when he turned around to face her and smiled. Lizzie smiled back and plugged her headphones back in her ears.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Hours had passed and Dean pulled over to fill the tank and get some food for them to eat. Sam and Lizzie both fell asleep a while ago so Dean just got some food for them and set it on the seat for later.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Lizzie was the first to wake up. "There's some food back there in that brown bag if you're hungry."

Lizzie opened the brown bag and ate her burger. "Thanks, did you grab something to drink?" Lizzie asked with a very dry throat. Dean tossed her back a water bottle. "Thanks." Lizzie opened the water and drank it all.

"Thirsty?" Dean chuckled out as lizzie put the now empty plastic water bottle in the brown bag to throw away later.

"Yeah" Lizzie rolled over and passed out. She was really tiered from being up late and the back seat wasn't the best place to sleep. So, she had no problem with sleeping for long periods of time in the car.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Lizzie had slept so long they were already at their destination.

Dean walked around and grabbed the bags and headed into some building. Sam got out and started to wake Lizzie lightly shaking her. "Lizzie were here, let's get you inside." Sam helped her out and slammed the doors. Leading Lizzie into the building.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Lizzie woke up in what she assumed to be a bed in a pitch-black room.

Now freaked out, Lizzie jumped up looking for her brothers. Grabbing her phone turning on her light. She now knew she was in a small bedroom with a bed in the far-left corner. It was a twin mattress on an old looking metal frame painted white. There was a small white side table next to the bed with a lamp. Lizzie turned the lamp on to see the rest of the room. Which was a wardrobe on the wall across from the end of the bed. There was a small white desk parallel to the bed with a spin chair. There was a little window above the bed and between the bed and wardrobe.

Lizzie then spotted the door and whipped it open taking off in the only direction of the small hallway. She passed two doors on the way as she ran through the hallway. Which led to a living room and a kitchen side by side the hallway connecting the middle. Lizzie spun in all directions looking for her brothers. She ran back to the door that was on the same one as hers and swung it open. Seeing a sleeping Sam that stirred awake to the sound of the door swinging open. He opened his eyes to see a freaked-out Lizzie.

"Lizzie, what's wrong are you ok?" Sam sat up quickly looking her over.

Lizzie ran over to him wrapping her arms around him jumping on his lap. Hugging him closely, Sam stiffened startled by his little sisters' actions but quickly relaxed and wrapped his long arms protectively around her. "Sam!" Lizzie said as she released her arms from him still sitting in his lap. His arms loosened but still behind Lizzie's back to hold her up and keep her from falling over.

"What's wrong are you ok?" Sam said as he looked in her eyes.

"I'm fine, where's dean?" Lizzie stated as she looked around the room for her eldest brother Dean.

"In his room, why?" Sam asked Lizzie, confused.

"No reason, when did we get here?" Lizzie had a confused look on her face. "And, where are we?"

"We're at our temporary apartment, you don't remember when I helped you walk in?" Lizzie just shook her head no. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Lizzie nodded her head in excitement. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Lizzie got up and they walked into the kitchen.

"Wanna walk across the street to the little diner?" Sam asked Lizzie and she nodded. "I'm gonna go through on some clothes and we can go, you can wear that if you want you went right to sleep in your clothes last night."

Lizzie looked down at her cloths she was still in her jeans and one of Deans old AC/DC shirts. She even had her shoes on, she looked up and nod her head at Sam.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam came out in Some jeans and a blue plaid shirt with his jacket and his regular boots. "Here wear this, don't want you to get cold." Sam gave her one of his old Stanford hoodies. Lizzie smiled big she loved her brothers to death and every small gesture meant the world to her. She put it on and they walked out the door.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

They were walking down the side walk when they reached the little diner. Sam opened the door for Lizzie and they headed to the booth in the back-right hand corner.

"What you thinking about getting?" Sam asked making small talk.

"Pancakes, I haven't gotten pancakes for breakfast in forever." One of her only memory she really remembered of her dad was when he would take her to get pancakes and they would have the best morning ever. "What about you?"

"Eggs and bacon sound good."

"Yeah"

"How's school going?"

"Good, I got a B+ on my History test I took a few days ago."

"Great job." Lizzie could tell he wanted to bring something up. "Dean and I were thinking" _'I knew it'_ was the first thing that popped in her head. "And we decided you should go to school while we're here."

"Ugh" Lizzie huffed out with and over exaggerated sigh.

Sam noticed her aggravation with him and decided to chip in "You can go back to homeschool when we go back and you have a week and a half since the school is still on break."

"Fine." Lizzie knew she was going weather she liked it or not and decided to let it go. _'Fuck you, son of a bitch why and the hell are they forcing me to go to school. They were the ones who brought up the whole idea of home schooling. They're lucky I even do that!'_ Lizzie thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Sam decided not to bug her any further and they sat in silence. Then a girl about Sam's age walked over eyeing Sam up. "What can I get you?" the waitress asked them. Lizzie rolled her eyes and thought to herself _'slutty much?'_

"I'll take a coke." Sam asked then looked over to Lizzie.

"Water." Lizzie replied and the waitress headed back, throwing a wink at Sam before walking away. "Bet ten bucks she got fucked in that uniform." Lizzie said below a whisper under her breath. Sam didn't hear what she said so he decided to not say anything.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The waitress came back and gave them their drinks and took their orders. She came back shortly after with their meals and left.

Lizzie ate her food as did Sam and they paid and left. Lizzie ignored Sam the whole way to the apartment and walked back to her room she woke up in.

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A thought popped in lizzie's head _'I got to facetime Emma and give her the rundown'_ With that she found her bag on the floor and pulled out her laptop and facetimed Emma.

Within five rings Emma picked up. "Oh my god Emma, you won't even guess what the boys are making do."

"What did the two gerkwads do now." Emma replied angrily at what was making her best friend upset.

"There making me go back to fucking school."

"I can't believe there making you go when they were the ones who brought up homeschooling."

"That's what I thought, and get this Sam was all like _'you can go back to homeschool when we leave, and you have a week and a half till you have to go'_." Lizzie mocked her brothers voice in an annoying tone. "I'm fucking pissed they are legit fucking assholes."

"Ugh, I wish you were with me right now and we could actually have fun and go to school together."

"Me too." Both girls stayed quiet for a moment with frowns on their faces.

"Well guess what happened with Mike?"

"What?"

"We hung out and he took me to his football game yesterday."

"Oh my god tell me every single detail."

Emma went into detail about every little thing that happened."

 **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A good hour went by when Emma had to finally go. They said their ritual good byes of 'I love you bestie'.

Lizzie decided to go to the little kitchen to get a drink and get the details on the case.

Lizzie walked down the hall when she was brought to a halt when she heard her brothers talking. She stood at the end of the hallway and her brothers noticed her presence and quickly stopped their conversation.

"Hey." Dean was the first to say anything.

"I'm no talking to you unless it's about the case so quit it" Lizzie said in her normal tone then added. "Understood" in a very harsh and strictly tone that surprised both her brothers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review it would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't please let me know by reviewing. If you have any requests let me know I will consider. Have an amazing day/night! Love ya'll! :o)

*Amory*


End file.
